


Will You?

by Real_Nola_LaRue



Series: Lorna Dane/Marcos Diaz [1]
Category: Marvel, The Gifted (TV 2017), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluffy Ending, Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-02-06 11:07:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12816204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Real_Nola_LaRue/pseuds/Real_Nola_LaRue
Summary: When Marcos proposes to Lorna.





	Will You?

Lorna and Marcos where walking around the Mutant Underground, as a little date. Lorna was in her fourth month of pregnancy, she started showing a little, but not enough so that her regular clothes would show her small baby bump.

The couple stopped at the front of the building to look at the stars. They sat on the large front steps of the entrance. Marcos took Lorna's hand and placed it on her stomach, the Aurora borealis's lights began to glow above her growing belly. Lorna never thought she would be so happy, she never in her wildest dreams thought that one day she would have someone to love, or have a family. But here she was, holding the love of her life's hand, over her unborn baby. Lorna looked at the sky, she saw a few birds flying by, and the branches of trees swaying in the wind. The moment was perfect. Marcos was about to say something, when Lorna's eyes widened. Under her hand and his, the slight feeling of kicking could be felt. Every few seconds, the baby kicked her belly. 

"Marcos, the baby is kicking." Lorna said, her voice filled with joy. The baby continued to kick for all of 3 minutes. Marcos leaned in to give Lorna a kiss, then he gave her belly a kiss. "I love you." He said

"Which one of us?"

"Both." Lorna smiled at him. Marcos stood up, then took Lorna's hand again and pulled her up as well. But Lorna was even more surprised to see Marcos on one knee. Lorna put her left hand on her mouth, while Marcos took her other hand. "Lorna, I loved you since the day we met. Being your boyfriend for the past few years have been the best years in a long time. When you were captured, I couldn't live with myself. And I know I did things I shouldn't have to get you back, but I did it for you. For both of you, and I want our baby to have both of us. Lorna Sally Dane, will you marry me?" Lorna was almost to stunned to answer. The thought of marrying Marcos filled her head. "Yes." She said, she quickly went into tears, Marcos got up and hugged her. Holding her close. "God I love you." He said

"I love you too." She pulled back a little and pushed her lips against his. The warm feeling of his skin made her feel safe. As they kissed, the baby, their baby, began to kick Again. Marcos could feel the baby as well. They pulled back and placed their hands on Lorna's stomach. And for now, everything in the world disappeared. And the only people there was Lorna, Marcos and the baby.

THE END


End file.
